Mikki
Mikki '(ミッキー, ''Mikki lit. Who is like God?) is a Magic Doll whose creator or purpose of creation is unknown, she is currently an Independent Mage and makes a living as a con artist, selling fake items to people in every new location she arrives at. Appearance Mikki appears as a small and petite young girl with short light blue hair and dark orange eyes with black pupils, she appears as if she is 12 or 13 years of age, despite the fact she doesn't age due to being a Magic Doll. She wears a white hat nearly at all times, and has a rather revealing top, with only her breasts being covered while her complete naval is revealed, though she wears a white coat over it that she can cover herself with, she also wears a pair of leggings and a brown skirt and brown shoes. Personality Mikki is shown as an uncaring, greedy and selfish person, barely showing concern for others as she tricks people into buying fake items that she says are either rare or very valuable and gives them very high prices. Whenever she is done selling her fake goods, she immediately leaves the location before it is discovered that what she sold was fake, and never returns to the same place again. Mikki would attempt to try and manipulate people into helping her by using her innocent appearance of a little girl in case she no longer has any items to sell, and would later leave without showing any sign of gratitude for people who would help her. She further takes advantage of her appearance while trying to sell items, coming up with lies to make people feel sorry for her and buy whatever she sells. However, Mikki also shows a rather dark and cold side of her, finding it neccesary to kill people whom find out her items are fake and attempt to take their money back by force, since due to her appearance she would seem like an easy target, which serves as her primary advantage, Mikki's method of killing is usually cruel, which is teleporting a person high in the sky for them to fall on the ground and die or, if a person is holding a weapon, make the weapon teleport inside the person, showing she has absolutely no feelings of remorse for anyone. As a Magic Doll, Mikki believes the laws of the world have no control over her due to her not being a Human herself, believing that the laws were made for humans and not dolls, which is why she shows no care towards the consequences of her actions. Powers & Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Despite her small and petite appearance, Mikki has more strength than she appears, being able of easily making a full grown man fall on his knees by twisting his wrist and crushing his bones while doing so, this is most likely due to the fact that as a Magic Doll, Mikki doesn't suffer from the human limitations, thus making her stronger than an ordinary human. Enhanced Durability: Mikki's physical durability is also above that of an ordinary human, as she can walk off from a strong hit without a scratch and as if nothing happened to her, despite the fact she tends to run away from her problems rather than face them. Master Actor & Deciever: As a con artist, Mikki is prone to tricking others into buying useless and fake items which she convinces them are either rare or very valuable, and usually does so by taking advantage of her cute appearance and coming up with lies. However, she also decieves people into helping her without her repaying them, such as fooling a person into carrying her when she's too lazy to walk or teleport, or to steal something when a person isn't looking, and sell it later on. This is mainly how she was capable of surviving so far on her own. Teleportation Magic '(瞬身の魔法, ''Shunshin no Mahō): One of Mikki's two main magics, the primary one being Teleportation Magic which she frequently uses to escape from situations when she is chased or to quickly travel somewhere else, though she also shows some other uses of this magic, such as teleporting a person high in the sky to fall and die or to teleport a weapon into someone's body the instant it comes in contact with her. '''Phasing Magic: Mikki's secondary magic is Phasing Magic which allows her to phase through any solid matter and attack without recieving any damage, though she can't touch or harm anyone, since she would obviously phase through them. Trivia *Mikki's appearance is based off of Carol from Guilty Crown: The Lost Christmas. *Despite being a Magic Doll, Mikki has the complete female human anatomy, though her flesh and organs are fake and so is her blood, showing that the method of her creation differs from the use of Personification Magic. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Independent Mage